Drabbles of a Lion
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Living in a strange universe like Latem Leones does is not easy. What with being a talking lion with supernatural strength and a knack for running into all things abnormal it's a wonder he's managed to survive. Day to day events and situations that happen around this odd lion living amongst superheroes, aliens, and all other kinds of strange.
1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, Latem wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

Sure when a giant colossal destroyer happened to show up in the middle of an unsuspecting town one would think the first thing to do was to get as far away from it as possible. Or, if you were like Latem at all, your second choice was to confront said destroyer and stop it from wreaking havoc on the innocent public.

Of course Latem went for the second option, rather going in literally head first into danger.

Now ears ringing, head throbbing, and with a for sure injured wrist, the anthropomorphic lion lay planted on the desert ground staring up at the blinding Nevada sun. He could feel the thundering footsteps of his opponent gaining in closer ready to finish the job and annihilate the lion once and for all. Despite the imminent approaching danger Latem took his time in sitting up where he was glancing back at the giant behemoth.

"Huh... well that didn't work."

The Destroyer stared down the lion locking onto it's target. For sure if Latem was now down for the count it would have no problem sending him to kingdom come. It's mouth opened up revealing the fiery magma like weapon from within it's body ready to unleash it's strongest power unto Latem.

"_Leones! Leones respond-are you alright?_" The voice Maria Hill suddenly blared into Latem's ear piece. The lion growled holding his head before replying.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just a little shaken up."

The Destroyer didn't waste time as it readied itself to fire. Latem merely glanced up at the giant otherworldly weapon while Maria Hill continued their conversation.

"_We told you not to rush into this! You_ _know what that thing is capable of!_"

Latem sighed. "Oh come on. You're underestimating me you know that Hill?"

The Destroyer unleashed it's powerful beam of fire shooting out straight at the lion. Latem though smirked staring straight at the blazing inferno.

The space where he sat exploded into a burning crisp destroying the ground creating a small crater. The Destroyer stood as it was waiting for the smoke to disperse to confirm the elimination of it's opponent. It failed however to notice the lion appearing in the mid air right above it's head.

"Hey jumbo! Up here!"

The Destroyer's head turned around almost robotically to lock it's gaze on Latem. The Lion however had already swung downwards faster than the great weapon could unleash another attack. Latem howled out loudly swinging down one of his mighty paws through the behemoth's head slicing it clean off.

The giant's metallic head crashed onto the ground with a mighty thud followed by the body shaking the earth beneath it. Latem glanced back at the Destroyer which now stilled confirming it's present destruction.

"Heh. Not as tough as I thought it was."

"_Leones what the hell just happened!?_" Maria Hill yelled into the ear piece. Latem groaned stepping onto the side of the Destroyer.

"I just killed the damned thing. It thought it had me so I cut it's head off."

"_You what!?_"

Latem scratched the inside of his ear. Even though he agreed to help out this one time he still couldn't get used to this kind of communication. It made him wonder how the others dealt with this.

Just another day for the strange lion.

"Heh. Not as tough as I thought it was."

"_Leones what the hell just happened!?_" Maria Hill yelled into the ear piece. Latem groaned stepping onto the side of the Destroyer.

"I just killed the damned thing. It thought it had me so I cut it's head off."

"_You what!?_"

Latem scratched the inside of his ear. Even though he agreed to help out this one time he still couldn't get used to this kind of communication. It made him wonder how the others dealt with this.

Just another day for the strange lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Ward wasn't sure what to think as he lay upside down in the aftermath of this destruction. Of course the blasting headache which seared through him and the numbing pain in his spine didn't help much as he took in the scenery slowly.

Most of the small town street was badly damaged-not on a terribly leveled scale but still damaging enough. Ward was sure insurance companies were going to have a field day with all the property damage caused by the little incident involving these strange agents.

"Boy I didn't think you were still alive!" a sudden voice spoke up. Ward didn't recognize it but something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't a threat.

Latem Leones raised a brow at the sight of Ward and tilted his head. Sure he'd found SHIELD agents like this before in the aftermath of titanic battles that nearly leveled cities but the site of Agent Ward in particular made Latem scratch his head. Ward was mostly bruised but looked perfectly okay for the most part aside from being upside down sitting in the back of a car with the roof removed.

Without breaking a sweat and only one arm Latem carefully grabbed Ward by his left ankle and pulled him out of the ruined vehicle and placed him back down on the ground. Dusting his paws off Latem noticed that the Agent may have been going unconscious what with the rather vacant expression and eyes rolling back.

"Oh that is not a good sign..." Latem said aloud. He then crouched down and lightly slapped Agent Ward's face a few seconds until suddenly Ward was smacked quickly. Ward shot up from where he lay glancing around a few times before stopping his eyes on Latem.

"You...!"

"Me!" Latem chirped. "Good thing you're alive! I almost thought you were a goner after the whole attack and stuff."

Ward blinked before glancing around the rubble then back to Latem. The agent's brows narrowed while Latem stepped back slightly under Ward's scrutinizing gaze.

"Let me guess... you had something to do with..._all_, of this?"

"Ah... somewhat. Not entirely." Latem waved his paws in protest.

Ward grabbed his head as he tried to calm himself. His body was still in a lot of pain from being knocked around by the combatants and wanton destruction that ensued just from inadvertent blows and strikes. Most likely Ward wasn't the only SHIELD agent who was laying battered and injured somewhere in all this wreckage.

"Damn it... you caused quite a mess for us you know that?" Ward reminded.

"But we saved the towns people that were being threatened so that's not bad!" Latem spoke up cheerfully. Ward frowned.

"We? What's the we stuff? I was tossed from a building while you tried to subdue that Class 8 threat." Ward didn't try to hide the annoyance he felt towards Latem. But the lion wasn't much to see through into things like that.

"I don't even know what that means... but I did kill that thing! And I saved a bunch of people from being harmed. that's good for me!"

Latem turned away to continue walking in the street. Ward groaned leaning back onto rubble as he watched the lion walk off. Sure he'd been working with SHIELD at this moment but really no one ever knew where Latem would run off to next. Mostly because no one really knew how to follow such a strange creature who randomly appeared wherever he chose.

How the heck did Latem even meet up with SHIELD? To this day Ward couldn't give you a clear answer or even one that made sense.


End file.
